The forces which control distribution of fluid between intra- and extracellular space defined by the Starling equation need to be more precisely measured to determine the effects of various methods for replacement of blood and fluid losses. Using the Scholander wick technique, we will measure serum and interstitial oncotic and interstitial hydrostatic pressure in studies in animals and human patients. Burn and other trauma victims, patients undergoing cardiopulmonary bypass, and patients undergoing major vascular surgery will be studied. Experimental animal models will also be used. In these studies, the effects of injury, shock, and resuscitation on the relation between serum and interstitial pressures, fluid balance and fluid composition will be studied. The general status of the subjects, their pulmonary function, and lung water will also be measured. These studies will be analyzed to assess the effect of resuscitation fluids and injury of the balance of Starling forces and on fluid retention.